Dark
by musicmadness
Summary: fifth story whoop whoop reviews?


my phone buzzed in my pocket and I hastily picked it out of my pocket to answer it the screen said charliie my dad was ringing me I had been made to come live with charliie in the dreary town of forks after my mum got remarried I answered the phone while popping another stick of gum in my mouth

"Hello" I asked

"Bella how many booklets have you given out"

"Err about 17 up to now"

"Well the other 33 better be gone by the time you get home and I don't ant to find out you have been putting them in bins do you get me" he growled

I suppressed a silent sigh while rolling my eyes

"Fine dad I have to go bye"

I cut the phone off before hearing his reply he didn't half bug me at times well all the time really I carried on walking headphones dug in my ears and a backpack full of booklets about keeping homes safe from burglars courtesy of the towns chief police officer charliie swan aka my dad I got to the edge of the woods and saw a pathway towards a house hmm I never noticed the house before I walked down the drive way and saw the house in full view it was huge one side of the house was almost all glass the rain pelting against it I walked up to the porch wiping the rain off my face before I knocked on the door I grabbed a booklet out of my and took my earphones out I slammed my fist down on the door three times and the big wooden door opened a girl around my age was stood there smiling with her short black her up in spikes and I recited my speech for her

"Hello I'm here to give you a booklet about safety in your own home you may have heard about the recent break in around the area and in this booklet your home will become a safe place for you and your family"

I stopped and looked up at the girl bored and she was still smiling

"Thanks but I'm good I don't think we have to be worried about the break in but thanks anyway" she said in a twinkling voice

I sighed wondering what charliie would do if I didn't give them all out then all of a sudden the girls eyes went blank and she fell to the floor wit a thud I dropped the booklet and bent down to the girl she was freezing but breathing I picked her up with a lot of difficulty and carried her over to the sofa in a huge open plan living room once id laid he down I threw an afghan from the back of the sofa onto her and wet in hunt for a mobile I found one in a mass-off kitchen I looked in the contacts and there were only six entries mine had over 70 all of them friends from my old town I looked in her contacts and thought of who to ring none of them said mum or dad just names I frowned and called the first one that said Carlisle after two rings a male voice answered

"Alice what is it"  
"oh I'm err sorry to bother you but Alice I think it is whoever owns this phone well she kind of passed out I think in her home and I was just wondering if you knew who could be called to come home and make sure she's okay" I muttered

"Who is this" the voice asked curious

"err I'm Bella swan new to the area I was just giving out booklets and well she collapsed"  
"oh right well I'm her father I'll be home shortly I don't suppose well if you wouldn't mind staying with her making sure she's okay till I get back will you" he asked

"Oh well err yeah sure"

"Thank you I won't be much longer than twenty minutes"

The phone cut off and I dialed charliie's number he didn't answer so I left him a message

"hey dad err I'm gonna be late okay I'll explain when I get back if you need me I'm at the new place just after the forest some girl fainted on me and I'm gonna make sure she's okay see you later"

I walked back into the living room and the girl I suppose was called Alice was still unconscious I touched her forehead and she was still ice cold to touch she was right near the fire I switched it on the hat thawing my out I shrugged out of my jacket and sat on the other sofa after a while I got up and felt Alice's head again this time she was much warmer then the door opened I spun my head to see a good looking blonde walk through the door he smiled at me and stook out his hand I shook it and he said

"Hello I'm Carlisle Cullen and I'm guessing you are Bella"  
I nodded and he smiled

"Well thank you for watching over my daughter Alice it was very kind of you"

I shrugged too stunned to speak how this young hot looking guy could have a daughter he was way too young to have kids then the door opened again and more faces popped through a woman just as beautiful stood by his side and held his hand then she smiled at me

"Hello I'm Esme Carlisle's wife nice to meet you"  
I smiled back and said

"nice to meet you I'm Bella"  
a lad ran past me pushing me too the ground I winced in pain as my head hit the ground a soft hand helped me up and I was staring into the deepest greenest eyes I had ever seen the boy smiled at me and helped me up I rubbed my head and smiled back then the lad who had pushed me down ran back this way he stared me up and down then his eyes widened and he said

"Ah right your not one of our friends"

"Bella this is Emmett our blunderest son"

He pointed to the one who knocked me down then they pointed to the lad who helped me up

"This is my other son Edward and my other daughter Rosalie and my last son Jasper"

He pointed to two people behind him I nodded and all of a sudden Alice stirred I looked over and she smiled at me

"Hey sorry for passing out on you major headache"

"No problem"

She walked over to me and said

"Hey as payback how about a trip into town and I'll treat you to something"

Her eyes were wide excited I checked my watch and it was 5

"I can't"

"Why" she asked her eyebrows furrowing

"Well charliie he well I have to have to get back to charliie" I muttered

She looked sympathetic for a moment then grinned again

"No worries another tie okay"

I nodded then turned to Esme and Carlisle

"Well it was nice meeting you but I have to go now"  
thy both nodded and Edward asked in a velvet voice

"Do you need a ride?"

I shook my head

"No I'm okay it doesn't take long to get home thanks anyway"

he nodded uncertain I grabbed my jacket and threw I on once I got out onto the porch it was still raining I threw my hood up and picked up my backpack I stepped out into the rain soaking m through I carried on walking past the woods when I heard footsteps in front I looked up and charliie's fist slammed into the corner of my mouth making me fall backwards before I could hit the ground charliie grabbed me and hit me again and again over and over I felt dizzy and my knees were starting to shake he stood me up straight then hit me in the side of the head before I could hit the ground though someone's arms wrapped round me and passed me to someone else I opened my eyes slightly and saw Edward towering over charliie his eyes black and menacing then I heard Carlisle's slow calm voice

"no Edward don't leave it"  
Edward turned back to me and scooped me up in his arms I nestled into him feeling as though my head would pop off he carried me swiftly back to their house the rain suddenly stopped and I was cradled in Edwards arm next to the fire drying up I turned my face away from him wishing I could disappear

"Bella let me look at your face please"

I shook my head and stared into the fire he placed two fingers under my chin and tilted my face to his eyes went dark and his mouth into a grim line

"How bad" I asked my voice cracking

He traced his fingers over my face

"A swollen eye bruised cheek cut eyebrow bruised nose and a cut busted lip"

When his fingers traced my lips they felt tingly

"Joy" I muttered

he lifted me up and settled me down on my feet all of a sudden Alice was in front of me holding some clothes in her hand I took them from her and everyone left I changed into the pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt I shoved my feet back into my sneakers everyone came back in as I was tying my hair up into a bun

"Bella where are you going" Alice asked

"Back home" I said weakly

"But you can't after what happened how what" she was confused

I smiled kindly and said

"You might think I'm crazy but it's an accident okay and I've had worst"  
I lifted the top up and showed them a burn on the bottom of my back I heard Alice gasp and I said

"He doesn't know what he's doing he is as sweet as anything he's just not himself okay"  
Edward shook his head and walked away I walked over to Alice and said

"Thanks for everything Alice I'll bring back the clothes"

she smiled with a lot of effort and I walked back home once I got in I could hear no-one I sighed and fixed something to eat I made some sandwiches and left them out for charliie once id finished eating I climbed in the shower washing away all the grime off my tender body once I was clean I crawled into bed opening the window it was only eight still early for bed but within seconds my eyes closed and I succumbed to sleep when I woke up in the morning I noticed two things one the sun was pouring in warming me up and two that charliie was leaving the house in his police cruiser a bit odd for a Saturday especially at eight in the morning I climbed out of bed and checked my appearance in the mirror I smiled there were no cuts bruises or marks of any sort on my face as I padded downstairs there was a knock on the door frowning wondering who would call at this time I pulled the deadbolt back and opened the door Alice was stood there next to Emmett Edward and Jasper I looked past their shoulders and saw Esme Carlisle and Rosalie all talking in a big car

"What are you doing here" I asked Alice

She frowned, her eyes narrowing at me

"Oh never mind that for now what on earth are you wearing"  
I looked down to stare at a pair of men's boxers and a strappy top which was a bit small

"My pyjamas" I told her

She snorted

"Please they are not pyjamas you are in need of a shopping spree"

I looked at Emmett and he was laughing I smiled and looked over to Edward he was staring at me curiously with a hint of a smile on his lips I let them all in and asked Alice again

"What are you doing here?"

"well I said that another time we would go shopping and conveniently were going to Seattle today so get changed and don't even bother bringing money I have recently inherited a lot so today I'm shopping for you whether you like it or not" she smiled

rolling my eyes I dragged my feet upstairs and changed into a pair of jeans and a dark blue blouse leaving my hair down I stomped into some flat shoes when I got back downstairs Emmett Edward and Alice were sat in my living room when I walked in Alice frowned and muttered something under her breath about a new wardrobe I smiled and said

"Are you sure about paying Alice I feel guilty"  
Edward laughed and said

"you wont feel guilty when you see what she buys you you'll want to murder her with clothes"  
I smiled and Alice took my hand and led me out to the car I sat in the back in between Alice and Jasper while Emmett and Edward were behind us and Rosalie in front with Esme and Carlisle on the drive to Seattle Alice took my hair in her hands and starting knotting and twisting it up when she was finished I looked n the mirror and she had knotted it up on my head I smiled at her when Edward leant forward to grab a stray whisp of hair of my neck to put it into its place I shivered at his touch and he whispered his breath tickling my neck

"Perfect"

Jasper smiled at me the started to laugh after a while he stopped and turned round to talk to Emmett and Edward about cars

"Right Bella I'm getting you everything down t underwear" Alice warned me

I blushed and nodded Esme turned round in her seat as Carlisle parked up and said

"Good luck Bella"

I looked up to the heavens and sighed as Alice dragged me out the car she threw me into shops making me try on nearly everything then buying almost everything when we got to the underwear store she gave me armfuls of lacy French lingerie to try on the first one she gave me was black lace with mint green ribbons going round I grimaced when Alice hammered on the door for me to come out and show her I did and she gasped before smiling a huge grin like she was planning something evil her eyes widened then she closed her eyes like she was thinking very hard I puckered my brow and she mumbled

"Okay I'm buying you them all bring them out and let's pay"

I nodded and changed back into my clothes we payed up and walked back out onto the streets my arms weighed down with hundreds of shopping bags Alice the same when all of a sudden a soft hand touched the back of my neck I spun round and saw Edward looking down at me Jasper was stood next to Alice smiling Edward took my shopping bags and carried them for me

"Thank you" I told him smiling shyly

He smiled back a glint in his eye and we started walking back to the car when my phone started to chime out I answered it and the voice said

"Hey Bella its Annie from the police headquarters its charliie well he's having err a moment shall we say"

"Okay I'll be there as soon as thanks Annie"

I shut the phone of and sighed

"Alice I need to get to the police station please as soon as"  
she nodded and turned to Edward he gave her the bags and grabbed my arm pulling me over to a motorbike I climbed on the front shoving a helmet on while Edward climbed on the back wrapping his arms round my waist I jump started it and sped off down the streets it took five minutes before I came to a stop at the police station I jumped off the bike before I cut it off throwing my helmet to the ground I raced inside Edward a few paces behind when I got into the main office charliie was stood in the corner his gun to his head and everyone stood round him yelling at him to put the gun down I pushed past everyone and walked up to charliie slowly my palms facing him he pointed the gun at me and told me

"Stop right there I'll shoot you Bella"

I carried on walking and I said

"No charliie you won't instead why don't you tell me what's wrong hey I'll even let you keep the gun in your hand okay"  
he nodded and put it back against his head I stood in front of him and he told me

"Where's Renée where did she go"

I closed my eyes and finally said

"do you not remember charliie she had to go away for a while n work remember she told us both and that's why I'm staying with you she went far away do you know where she went"

It took a while but then he murmured

"Africa with the elephants and zebras and sun"

I smiled and he nodded fat tears rolling down his cheeks he lowered the gun down to his side I reached out and wiped a tear from his cheek he looked up and I said

"She loves you though"

He reacted the way I didn't think he would his brow furrowed the gun came back up and he sad

"Don't lie to me"

then he sot me in the shoulder I grimaced as I fell to the ground I heard Edward yell out I sat up and looked at the bullet round it was a blank I glanced up at charliie and he had slumped to the floor the gun had slid under his desk I crouched down next to him and he fell into my arm sobbing

"Shhh its okay everything's okay don't worry I'm here I'm here" I soothed him

I turned to Annie and said d

"Can you call the hospital say charliie's name and say Bella said that its type 4"

She nodded and charliie was almost asleep Annie came rushing back and mouthed at me

"2 mins"

I nodded and Edward crouched next to me looking at my shoulder I shrugged and turned back to charliie smoothing his hair out two people from the hospital came into the room and charliie stirred he looked up at the men and his eyes widened in fear

"Hey charliie calm down okay these men are going to take you away to a nice place where people look after you and give you lots of attention and give you lots of dessert okay"

he gave a big grin at me then the men they smiled in return and helped charliie out of the room I slumped to the ground exhausted Edward carried me in his arms till we got outside he curled me up in his lap while he sat on the motorbike and drove us back to his house when we got in he carried me into the kitchen he sat me down on one of the stools he walked upstairs and I pulled off my shirt to look at the damage there was a burn on my shoulder and some blood congealing I prodded it and winced some blood oozed out then I heard a gasp I looked to the door and Edward was stood there holding a bowl of water and lots of tubes and bottles he rushed over and touched my shoulder ever so gently and started to clean it up throughout all this he kept quiet once he was done he looked down at me his eyes roaming me I felt a blush creep up and he smiled shyly he was about to touch my arm when there was a delicate cough from the doorway of the kitchen I clutched my shirt to my chest and turned to see Alice stood there with a smile on her face I smiled back and she beckoned for me I walked over to her and she led me upstairs I followed her into her room where all my bags where she looked at me then frowned

"I think a shower first"

I laughed and she showed me the bathroom and put the shower on for me giving m ea towel I climbed in wiping the blood away when I was clean I wrapped myself in the towel and walked out into the hallway I darted back into Alice's room where she had laid out all the underwear we bought I pouted and Alice's laughed from the corner of the room she handed over a pair of light green lacy underwear and she closed her eyes while I pulled them on once they were on she turned me to the mirror and she started combing through my hair when the door suddenly opened and Edward rushed in stumbling with Emmett in the doorway his arms extended and a grin on his face Edward stumbled into me we both fell onto the bed his arms wrapped round my waist his legs tangled with mine I heard Emmett give out a great booming laugh and Edward got up off me and picked me up his arms circling my waist setting me down on my feet he pulled away slightly then looked at me his eyes popping open I could feel myself blushing as he continued to look me up and down I didn't know what to do my mouth kept opening and closing like a goldfish his thumbs rubbed circles on my back and he started to pull me closer when Alice yanked him out of the room growling words under her breath she slammed the door shut and turned to look at me then she started sniggering then she threw me a green tight strappy top and some black shorts I threw them on and she smiled happily and led me out of the room and out into the garden where everyone else was sat on sun loungers we got out into the garden and Edward kicked Emmett off the end of his Alice sat me on the end of Edwards and she sat across from me smirking I tucked my feet underneath me and wrapped my arms round me keeping the cold out Edward leant over to me and put his jumper over my head I wrapped it round me and smiled suddenly tired slowly I leant against Edward placing my head in the crook of his neck my eyes closing and all of a sudden I was airborne I saw Edward slam into the ground I was about to land on top of him when he held his arms out and held me above him I frowned sleepily and he grinned at my expression

"Emmett" I muttered

Edward laughed and pulled me closer to him lifting me off the ground I frowned even deeper as he carried me back to the sun lounger he laid down and pulled me on top of him curling against his chest he sighed deeply as my fingers went to his hair to curl round it I smiled and slowly fell asleep

"Bella hey come on lets get you somewhere more comfortable" I heard a silky voice whisper in my ear I groaned and held on tighter to Edwards body I heard him chuckle and un wrap my arms from round him I opened my eyes and we were still in the garden only it was dark no and much colder I pulled his jumper round me tighter he smiled sitting up pulling me up with me I shook my head and he smiled wrapping his arms round me I climbed off his lap my toes sinking into the grass and I walked inside where it was suddenly much warmer he guided me upstairs and into a room with a big double bed I stumbled over to the bed and curled up under the quilt I heard him laugh before I fell back to sleeping the morning I was aware that someone was holding my hand and that I was boiling I sat up my hair sticking out everywhere I threw off the oversized jumper and glanced around the room Edward was laid next to me his eyes closed his mouth slightly open I smiled and un hooked my fingers from his I silently walked out of the room and walked down the steps into the living room Rosalie was sat on the sofa combing her hair while listening to some music I looked down and saw it was my iPod she was listening to she glanced up and when she saw me her mouth created the perfect o she had the earphones out within seconds and the iPod on the table

"I err well I saw it and well I got err curious and well I didn't know it was yours and I only just started err listening to it I err I'm sorry" she stuttered

I smiled and said

"No problem I don't mind you listening to it did you like anything on it"

Suddenly she smiled less anxious

"Thanks actually I liked most of the songs on it they're good"  
I smiled back when Emmett walked in yawning his hair all over the show he smiled at me and rumpled my hair

"And sleeping beauty awakes we didn't get any quiet last nice with you talking all the time"

I grimaced and asked quietly

"What did I say?"

"Not a lot really you just kept mumbling but then after a while you called out clearly and I quote 'my Edward' and your Edward liked that very much" he said while grinning

I dropped my head my cheeks flaming hot and Emmett added in smugly

"You also said his name a lot more when you were taken upstairs"

My cheeks flamed up even more then Edward walked in a glowing smile on his face he smiled at me and I turned away embarrassed but he didn't notice he walked over to me and said

"Good morning"  
I looked up at his bright eyes and whispered

"Morning"

Alice danced into the kitchen her poker straight hair all over the show she smiled at me and twirled over to me and said

"You seem happier this morning"

She shot a glance up to Edward and started laughing I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and I checked the time it was ten in the morning I sighed and turned to Alice

"I better get going things need to be sorted at the hospital and at home thanks for having me over though and for the clothes"

She grinned and said

"My pleasure"

I walked back upstairs and changed into a denim skirt and a blue sleeveless blouse I grabbed all of my clothes and walked back downstairs

"Tell Carlisle and Esme thanks if you don't mind"  
Alice nodded and Rosalie handed over my iPod with a smile I turned my gaze to Edward and he smiled at me his green eyes probing mine it seemed impossible to look away

"Bye Bella" he breathed

"Bye" I whispered

then Jasper punched his shoulder and he turned away I walked out the door the weather nice for once and walked home in happy spirits when I turned onto my street the door was wide open I walked up the porch steps slowly and carefully placing my bags near the door I walked in my hands clenched into fists I checked every room but no-one was here I relaxed leaning against the wall the whole house was trashed I retrieved my bags and started to clean up it was starting to get dark when I finally finished I dragged myself upstairs to sort out all my clothes struggling to find space to store it all I grabbed my pyjamas which were a silk top and matching silk short shorts I smiled and combed my hair back crawling into bed the rain was pelting against my window making it harder to sleep but I finally did I was awoken in the morning by my alarm clock chiming loudly I hit snooze and groaned while stretching when I finally opened my eyes I could see it was sunny outside wow two days of good weather must be a record I clambered out of bed and opened my wardrobe deciding what to wear I threw on a matching pair of shocking pink underwear then saw a hanger with a set of clothing on I picked it out and there was a note on with Alice's neat writing on saying

_Bella_

_Wear this outfit for your first day hope it goes okay _

_Alice x_

I smiled and took the clothes off the hanger there were a pair of mini denim shorts a white tight fitting t-shirt a pair of knee high black socks red flat shoes and a red thin scarf I bit my lip deciding what to do but I decided to trust Alice's judgment and threw them on I glanced in the mirror and grinned Alice was a perfectionist it looked perfect stylish yet casual even if the shorts were a bit too short and just covering my butt cheeks I brushed my hair leaving it down with its few curls in after getting ready I dashed downstairs to eat a granola bar without even tasting it I was running late already I grabbed my beat up old messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder grabbing my keys and leaving the house I opened the garage and pushed my sleek black motorbike out I climbed on shoving the helmet on and closing the visor I turned the key and it purred to life I pushed away from the curb and dashed down the side streets to get to school on time when I got into the parking lot people were walking into the building I could hear the bell I parked up quickly stowing away my helmet and running my fingers through my helmet hair I dashed indoors the corridors were empty I growled in frustration and ran round tying to find room 15 my homeroom after 5 minutes of dashing round I found it before I entered I took a deep breath and turned the handle when I walked in every single pair of eyes turned to mine and I could feel myself blushing I walked over to the teacher aware that everyone was watching every movement I made the teacher looked me over and made a tutting noise under his breath he introduced me to the class and made me sit at the back on my own the way I liked it every once in a while a pair of eyes would wander my way and look away before I made eye contact when the second bell rang I breathed a sigh of relief when a shadow loomed over me a boy with skin problems and long oil slick hair smiled at me I stood up and he said

"I'm Eric"  
"Bella" I told him

He grinned and said

"Do you need any help getting to your next class?"

I was about to tell him I was fine when a familiar voice said from behind me

"Don't worry Eric I'll take it from here"  
I spun round and saw Emmett smiling at me I grinned at him and turned back to the scowling Eric

"Thanks anyway" I told him

He spun round and dashed out the room

"Hey squirt" Emmett said

"What are you doing here" I asked bewildered

"Its school its mandatory" he laughed

"No I mean why are you at school you look way older"

he laughed and led me out of the room while taking my timetable off me I followed him out to the courtyard where lots of eyes wandered over to me I saw a few lads point and a few girls giggle Emmett led me into a block and showed me to a door

"English, don't worry about finding your way back someone will show you were to go next I bet"

"Thank you" I told him

he grinned and shoved me in the door yet again more eyes looked at me but I was used to it the teacher sat me next to a baby shaped faced lad with blonde hair spiked up with gel he almost passed out when I sat next to him he turned to me and said eagerly

"I'm mike and you must be Bella"  
I nodded and he carried on talking to me but I zoned out nodding every now and again throughout the day he led me to all my lessons and kept up the constant chatter the lesson before dinner he was sat next to me again and before the bell rang he said quietly

"I like your outfit you look really pretty"

I smiled kindly and said

"thank you"  
he led me to the cafeteria and was saying he was going to introduce me to all his friends I was cringing internally hoping they weren't all like him when a soft hand rubbed my neck I spun round so fast that everything was a blur and Edward was stood behind me smiling happily I returned the smile and said breathless

"Hi"  
"hello" he said politely

I could hear mike muttering angrily when Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me along all the tables to one in the corner furthest away and sat me in a chair where Alice Rosalie Emmett and Jasper were sat I smiled at them all and Alice clapped happily

"Yey you took my advice and wore it"  
I laughed and said

"You have the fashion sense"

She smiled and Edward still had a hold of my hand and was absently stroking the back of my hand with his thumb I smiled to myself and listened to the conversation Emmett and Jasper were having

"Come on two out of three" Emmett said

""no I won you fair and square last night its not my fault you cant fight" Jasper laughed

I heard Emmett growl and say

"It was a fluke okay something was buzzing in my head I got distracted and you got in a very lucky punch"

Jasper laughed loudly and sad

"Fine bro again tonight okay"

Emmett smiled darkly and nodded and started muttering to himself about strategy plans and I smiled Edward carried on holding my hand till the end of dinner we both stood up and Rosalie looked at our hands entwined and raised her eyebrows I felt Edwards hand go clammy then drop mine I felt a bit stung but I put it to the back of my mind I saw Jasper smile sympathetically at me and Alice asked me

"So Bella what lesson next"

I checked my timetable and I groaned

"p.e"

She smiled and said

"You're with the rest of us come on"

she pulled me towards the gym I walked in and cringed the dressing rooms were mixed back in phoenix we had separate dressing rooms I sighed and Alice patted my hand she pulled me to a bench near the wall in-between her and Rosalie they both saw me hesitate with taking my shorts off and Rosalie muttered

"Just get it done quickly before the lads notice okay"

I smiled and nodded yanking off my shorts Alice laughed and said

"I'm glad your using your new clothes"  
I was about to pull on my shorts when I felt a hand slap my butt hard I winced and spun round to see a lad stood there licking his lips I yanked my shorts on quickly when Edward stormed up to the lad his fist clenched he had no shirt on and his jeans swung low on his hips I sighed in pleasure when I instantly stared in horror

"Don't you dare touch her" he snarled

I rushed over to him and put a hand on his bare chest

"Don't come on" I murmured

he turned round and I kicked behind me feeling my foot crash into the lads groin and I snickered I pulled away from Edward my hand trailing down his spine I stood back next to Rosalie and Alice where they both smiled at me and yanked on my sport top when I was dressed we walked out to the field and we had a lesson on learning the rules on basket ball we were all told to line p in a row in front of the basket run up and jump clinging onto the hoop I gulped and stood in front of Edward and behind Emmett when it was Emmett's turn he charged at the hoop and bounded up grasping the hoop where it creaked uncertainly I grimaced as I was told to take my turn I took a deep breath and ran up when I got near the hoop I bounced on the balls of my feet my fingers stretched out and grasped the hoop I smiled in relief then the hoop groaned and snapped off with me clinging on I slammed to the ground my hands stinging I looked up to see the lad who slapped me stood over me he grabbed my cut hand and said

"Let me kiss it better"

he started to kiss my hand and I thumped him in the side of his head he looked up at me and his hand came up to hit me back when Edward grabbed me pulling me away glaring at the lad I was pulling away from Edward trying to hit the lad again when he dragged me inside I threw my p.e kit off when I heard him sigh lightly I turned to see him looking at me his eyes glowing

"Edward" I whispered

He walked over to me his arm s round me pulling me closer and he bent his head to mine when the door crashed open and I heard Jasper say

"Edward we need to go"

Edward growled lightly then let me go I threw on my shorts and t-shirt once I was fully changed I was about to walk out of the door when I felt Edwards arms wrap round my waist pulling me to him I felt his face in my hair and I smiled grabbing his hands he spun me round and crushed me to him

"Why do you have to go" I whispered

He pressed his lips below my jaw and whispered in my ear

"Carlisle needs us at home I have to go"

I nodded against his chest but wrapped my arms round him tighter he chuckled and pulled me away to look at my face he stroked my cheekbones and smiled he turned away and walked out of the door with Jasper following I sighed feeling alone and lost when I had an idea I dashed out of the gym and ran flat out to the car park I looked round and spotted Edward and Jasper opening a car door

"Edward" I yelled out

he spun round and locked eyes with me looking confused I ran over to him weaving in and out of cars when I reached him I locked my hands round his neck and pulled his mouth on top of mine he picked me up and spun me round clutching me to him I weaved my fingers through his hair pulling him closer he bit my bottom lip slightly then pulled my face away from his, his cheeks were red and his eyes bright and wide I looked at Jasper who was laughing to himself I ran my fingers through my hair and felt awkward

"So erm yeah bye" I said

Edward laughed and pulled me closer hugging me I smiled and he climbed in the car

"Bye" he said unhappily

"See you tomorrow" I told him

I climbed on my bike and drove out after them when they hit the main road they sped up but I could still see Edwards eyes watching me through the rear view mirror I smiled when a car rammed into me from behind I swiveled my head round trying to keep control of the bike and saw a Toyota slam into me again my wheels buckled and swerved then the car rammed straight into me my wheels swerved round and skid on the ground I slid to the ground my thigh scraping against the tarmac me and the bike smashed into the other road barrier a car just missing me my head slammed against the road and a scream poured out of my mouth I managed to free my legs and they were covered in blood I sat up and petrol fumes surrounded me I looked up and saw Jaspers car come to a halt and mile up the road I squinted and could see Jasper and Edward running towards me tears were streaming down my cheeks while my head burned I looked down and my t-shirt was now blood red I picked it off me and saw a deep gash along my stomach I screamed again as my bike shifted back letting petrol run into my cuts Edward finally reached me he looked terrified when he looked down and saw the state I was in his jaw locked tight

"Edward we need to move her it'll blow up any second"

Edward scooped me up in his arms as softly as he could but I still screamed Jasper ran ahead and got the car we had only taken a few steps when I hard a deafening bang bits of my motorbike flew past us and Edward covered me with his body we reached the car and Edward lied me down in the back my head cradled in his lap

"Hurry Jasper" Edward begged

After a few moments the car came to a halt and Jasper helped Edward carry me inside I looked round and saw we were at his house

"Carlisle" Edward thundered

I heard Carlisle gasp as he saw me I was taken upstairs and laid down on a table I writhed round in pain and Carlisle grabbed my face and looked in my eyes

"Bella I need you to be still if I'm going to help you"

I gritted my teeth and nodded keeping as still as possible I saw him pick up a scalpel and my eyes widened in fear

"Carlisle morphine" Edward said in shock

"There's no time if we aren't quick she will go into shock and her heart wont take it"

I grabbed Edwards hand and stared into his eyes while Carlisle cut into my skin after what seemed hours Carlisle put down his bloody scalpel and took out something that looked like a fire poker he got a lighter and put it to the tip of it, it shone a bright orange colour and I gulped

"I'm so sorry Bella" he said

I turned my head so not to look and he jabbed the poker in my legs I clamped my jaw down tight and tears rolled down my cheeks I gripped Edwards hand tighter and fell into unconsciousness a hot jab brought me back my eyes popped open and Edward was leaning over me his face pale he smoothed my hair off my face and soothed

"Almost done now"

After a few moments Carlisle walked over to my other side his face grim

"Bella I stopped the blood and fixed your legs up but every inch of them will be covered in scars"

I nodded knowing within an hour the scars would be gone

"I also sowed up your stomach and sorted out all your cuts and I am truly sorry for the pain of it all I am"  
"its okay thank you" I told him

Carlisle looked at Edward then me

"Edward go I'm okay not like I'm going anywhere for a while"

he grimaced then nodded following Carlisle out the door I laid on the table for a few hours when my legs went al tingly then stopped I looked down and flexed my toes blood covered every inch of my legs but there were no marks or scars I smiled and jumped off the table I looked out the window and saw the whole family talking in the garden I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it

_Edward _

_I had to go home don't worry about it my legs are fine I'll be at school tomorrow see you then _

_Bella x_

I left the note on the table and left the house quietly when I got home I poured a bath washing all the blood off me when I finally got out the bath water was blood red I shivered and took the plug out outside it was pitch black and midnight I shrugged on some pyjamas and wrapped the quilt round me before falling asleep I sat bolt up right in my bed downstairs someone was knocking on the door I grumbled and ran downstairs to answer it Alice was stood there next to Rosalie smiling at me I smiled back curious and let them in they pulled me upstairs silently then when we were in my room Alice said shocked

"you kissed Edward"  
my cheeks flushed and I couldn't find anything to say Rosalie started to laugh and I put my head in my hands when I looked up Alice was rummaging round in my wardrobe picking out clothes

"We'll get you some better jeans to cover up the scars till they fade a bit"  
I pulled up my sweats and said

"Alice look"

She turned round and looked at my legs dropping the clothes in her hands her hands smoothed over my legs and said

"What"

"I heal a lot faster than anyone ever always has, there's something wrong with my genes" I told her

she smiled and ran back to my wardrobe throwing a skirt at me and a white sleeveless shirt I threw them on and she smiled handed over a pair of black shoes with a bit of a heel she knotted my hair on top of my head and pulled me out to the house she pushed me in her car next to Rosalie she grabbed my chin and turned it toward her and started putting make up on me by the time we got to school I was all made up I climbed out of the car and searched the car park I spotted Edward and he dashed over to my side he looked down and saw my legs and his mouth dropped open

"I'll explain later" I said to him

He smiled and went in to kiss me when I noticed someone I turned my head away and said to everyone

"just a minute please"  
they all nodded watching after me I sashayed over to the lad who slapped my arse yesterday and smiled at him batting my eyelashes he looked at me licking his lips I pushed him against the wall with my hips and wrapped my fingers in his hair holding him there I put my lips next to his ear and whispered

"You're dead"

then I head butted him square in the nose I felt it crack and blood spurted out I lifted my knee and slammed it into his ribcage I was about to stand on his toes when I was pulled back Emmett had his arms round me tightly Edward was in front of me

"Calm down what's wrong" he asked

"What's wrong is I'm going to kill that prat over there who tried to kill me yesterday" I growled

Edwards's eyes went black and he said in a deadly voice to Emmett

"Let her go Emmett"

He did and I took my shoes off and slapped the lad round the face with them my foot came up and crashed into his ribcage I felt many of them snap under the pressure he collapsed to the ground gasping for breath I stood on his crotch and his breath came in a wild gasp

"Try anything like that again and I won't stop Edward from beating you to death understand"

he nodded his eyes watering and I walked away putting my heels back on I walked back over to Edward and wrapped my arms round him taking in deep breaths

"Better" he asked

I looked up and his eyes were troubled I smiled and reached up to kiss him softly his hands pulled me closer and I felt his lips turn up in a smile Emmett coughed and we both pulled away grinning he took my hand and walked into school when lunchtime came I walked into the cafeteria and sat down next to Rosalie who was talking excitedly to Alice as son as I sat down Rosalie turned to me and beamed at me

"What's going on" I asked

The lads joined the table and Edward sat across from me smiling

"Tonight big party at Angela Webbers house everyone's invited and Bella you have the most perfect dress" Alice squealed

"Oh erm right okay"

"Don't even think of getting out of it missy me and Rosalie will be round at yours after school to get ready and then you are stopping at ours" Alice growled

I smiled and said

"fine no point in arguing I wont win"  
she grinned and carried on talking to Rosalie about what to wear when Edwards leg was against mine I looked up and saw him talking to Emmett with a smile on his face I shimmied my shoe off and placed my foot underneath his jean leg and on his ankle his smile deepened when there was a tap on my shoulder I spun round and shoved my shoe back on and stood up a group of girls were stood there they beckoned me to follow them I followed them and they pulled me to there table of giggling girls and they asked between laughing

"Have you had sex with Edward is he any good"

My eyes widened and I said

"No I haven't not that its anything to do with you lot"  
they laughed again and a girl asked

"Well are you dating?"

I looked over to Edward and saw him looking at me a smile on his lips

"That is for me to know"  
I walked away ignoring their laughs when I sat back down Alice asked

"What did they want"  
I could feel my cheeks growing hotter

"They wanted to know if I had sex with Edward and if he was any good" I muttered

They all roared with laughter and I laughed with them the bell rang for the end of the day and as Edward stood up he walked over to me and whispered in my ear

"I'll see you tonight"

I nodded and he kissed from my chin to the top of my jaw and back again 3 times I trembled and he smiled smugly I climbed into Alice's car and she drove like a maniac back to my house as soon as we got in I was pushed upstairs and commanded to have a shower I did as I was told and when I padded into my bedroom a towel round me I saw my dress on the bed and I backed away

"No way can you think I will wear that"

Rosalie grinned and told me

"you will and you'll look fabulous its a posh do tonight so you'll need to look classy yet sexy plus Edward needs something to distract him from everything else"  
I grinned and Alice handed over a pair of bright orange lacy knickers I looked at her and she grinned

"Alice erm a bra"  
she shook her head and my mouth popped open

"Just go put your underwear on first and we'll sort your hair and makeup out first then we will tackle the dress okay" she told me

I nodded and she smiled I was sat in front of the dressing table while Rosalie and Alice primed and made me up after an hour they finally finished and started doing their own make up and hair within minutes they turned to me and I glanced at the dress anxiously Alice pulled the dress over my head and towel once it was on and covering me she pulled the towel away they pulled it into place while I closed my eyes they finally stopped and I opened my eyes to see them looking at me I stepped into my heels in front of me and Alice tie the ribbon round my ankle then I turned round to look in the mirror I gasped when I saw my appearance I was wearing a tight fitting black dress which was backless and tied round my neck with ribbon and it plunged down to my waist just showing the top of my belly button Alice got some tape and taped the dress bits to my skin keeping everything in place the dress just finished below my butt cheeks I turned to Alice and Rosalie

"Thank you" I told them

they both nodded and laughed and got changed into flattering dresses at eight the doorbell went and Rosalie told me to go get it with a smile I walked cautiously downstairs in the terrifying heels when I opened the door I felt my jaw drop open Edward Jasper and Emmett were stood there in black and white tuxedos but I could only look at Edward the black contrasted gorgeously with his pale skin I looked at his face and his eyes were roaming my body I blushed and led them into the living room where Rosalie and Alice were waiting Edward took my hand and led me out to the car sitting in the front next to him while he drove he kept one hand one the wheel the other hand was entwined with mine we finally got to Angela Webbers hand and it was huge like a mansion people were coming in suits and sparkly dresses I sighed and climbed out wobbling slightly Edward wrapped an arm round my waist to steady me I smiled at him and we walked in together inside it was even more posh all the students were directed downstairs where there was kegs and alcohol and a group of lads in the corner doing drugs Edward threw of his jacket and wrapped his tie round me pulling me closer to him

"You look so beautiful" he whispered against my lips

"And you look like an angel" I told him while smiling

he pulled me onto the crowded dance floor and twirled me round moving to the beat after dancing for a while we got a drink and sat close together my legs draped over his we got pulled back onto the dance floor by Alice when it was midnight someone shoved me hard I spun round and saw the lad who I beat up this morning he smiled showing a few missing teeth and pointed a gun at me I gulped and he said

"No one threatens me"

as he went to pull the trigger Edward planted himself in front of me and the bullet hit him in the middle of his chest it felt as though my chest had caved in Edward fell to the ground and I leant over him watching blood ooze onto his white shirt I looked to Emmett Rosalie Jasper and Alice and they dashed out I managed to get Edward upright and drag him out to the car the blood spreading I placed him in the back and sped off in the car darting round all the other cars I was about to take a left to the hospital when Edward said weakly

"Carlisle"

I nodded and took a sharp right hitting 180 down the road I came to a skid when we got onto the driveway Carlisle dashed out of the house at incredible speed and carried Edward in his arms into the house I cut the engine and wiped the tars from my eyes I walked slowly inside kicking off my shoes when I got in Emmett Jasper Rosalie and Alice were in the living room looking anxious from upstairs I could hear Edward yelling out in pain I turned to the kitchen and noticed a large cooking knife which looked sharp I grabbed it quickly and dashed out of the house I heard Alice yell and I climbed in the car and speeding off before they could stop me I raced to Angela's house and stormed my way downstairs and saw the lad in the corner snorting coke I walked straight up to him and slammed my fist into the back of his skull he slumped forward and I smashed his face into the table

"There you go snort up the coke go on" I screamed at him

I was about to pull the knife out of my dress when icy cold fear washed over me I dropped his head and raced out of the room not looking at anyone when I got in the car I took a deep breath and decided where to go I drove to the Cliffside and got out of the car numb and cold I sat at the edge ad put the knife down next to me letting my feet dangle over the edge the wind bit at my skin and I heard a car pull up behind me Jasper sat down next to me throwing the knife into the sea he put his jacket round me and I started to cry he pulled me closer and said

"what happened"  
"I went back to the party and he was there snorting coke I hit him a few times and I was about to get the knife when I stopped and ran"

He nodded and rubbed my back

"Is Edward okay"  
"he's fine he's worried about you he needs to talk to you"

Jasper looked anxious and I nodded and followed him home when we got back to Carlisle's house all the lights were on I climbed out of the car and walked into the house Alice ran up to me and wrapped her arms round me then let go of me everyone was looking grim in the living room and I wondered what was up

"Edwards up in his room" Carlisle told me

I nodded and walked up to find him I tapped on his door and I heard a muffled enter when I walked in Edward was sat on his bed his shirt open I smiled timidly and he patted the space next to him I did and looked at his chest and gasped there was no mark from the bullet

"Bella I'll understand if you hate me for this I hate myself more than you can imagine but I've been keeping something from you"

"What" I asked scared

"I'm not human" he said

"What are you" I asked thinking he was joking

"A vampire"

"you a vampire puh-lease you must of had way too many drugs"  
he jumped up off the bed his shirt falling off him he stood by his window staring out into the night suddenly it all clicked together and I heard my self gasp

"Go if you must" he said

I got up from the bed and walked behind him and kissed the back of his neck slowly he spun round and glared at me

"what are you doing why aren't you running screaming trying to hurt me I'm a monster don't you get that"  
I shook my head and kissed his collar bone

"A monster no not a monster if you were a monster I wouldn't be here" I whispered against his chest

He pulled my face up to look at him and he said

"You don't care that I'm who I am"

I shook my head and said

"I liked you for you now you tell me you're a vampire it doesn't make a difference to me as long as you're not after my throat" I said smiling

He smiled at me and said

"You're too kind for me you must have something wrong with you if you want to stay with me"

I rolled my eyes and kissed him sweetly when he started to pull away I crushed myself to him

"Oh no don't you dare okay I thought you were going to die tonight so I get more kissing time" I muttered against his lips

I thought he was going to push me away but with a groan he held me tighter and kissed me harder and with more passion and I was the one to break away to asp for air he stroked my face and smiled at me I smiled back and pulled him on the bed so I could curl against him

"Edward will you tell me about you please" I asked

He was silent for a while then he told me about himself

"I was born 1901"

He stopped listening for my reaction so I craned my neck and kissed his jaw line

"Don't be anxious of my reaction you know there's a lot to be said about older men" I giggled

He laughed and carried on

"I died 1918 of the Spanish influenza my father had already died and my mother died hours before me she begged Carlisle to save me and that's what he did he wheeled my mother to the morgue and then took me no one noticed I was still breathing they were all to busy to notice when we were in the morgue Carlisle took me and carried back to his house and changed me he is a very compassionate man he only gives this to those who have no chance the transformation was merely very painful when I came round me and Carlisle ran away to Alaska and over time he created more Rosalie was found in an alley after being attacked by her fiancé then Esme she fell of a cliff then Emmett who was attacked by a bear then Alice and Jasper came from different families and joined ours then after time we came here and I met you"

I smiled and nodded and he asked

"Can I hear about you now?"

"What do you want to hear" I asked

"Why you're here in forks"

I gulped and turned to stone

"You don't have to if you don't want" Edward said quickly

I shook my head and whispered

"No it's just this is the first time I've told it I just tell lies"

He was quiet and I said

"I lived in phoenix with my mom after her and charliie divorced when I was two I didn't mind mum was the fun one the crazy one she was more like my best friend than mother we lived off a teachers salary no great but was good when I was 15 she started dating a man he was called David when I first met him he was charming polite but most of all he made my mum happy and made her laugh which she hadn't done for a while they got married and she was happy and he moved in I didn't mind he was kind to me and looked after me like picking me up at two in the morning when I was drunk but then one day he was the one who was drunk I was texting my best friend Mary when the door opened I put the phone away pretending to be asleep it was 2:17 and then he pulled my quilt off me and lifted up my nightdress I started to hit him away opening my mouth to scream but he slammed his hand over my mouth shutting me up then he raped me once he was done he passed out next to me I got out of bed and changed my clothes and bed sheets and slept on the sofa I woke up early and David ha left my bed and gone into my mms I didn't do anything I didn't say anything then within a few weeks I found out I was pregnant I didn't know what to do then I decided I couldn't have a child one I wasn't ready I was still a child myself at 15 and to I didn't want his child and for the child to grow up and me not to love it so I had a termination I did it privately and used the money I was going to go to Ibiza with I went back home no where else to go and things just got worse on the night of my sixteenth birthday David came back in my room to give me his special present what he wasn't excepting though was me being prepared I pulled the knife from under my bed and threatened him with it and he backed away and didn't bother me in that way again I was however like my mother put on the receiving line of his punches then after a while things went okay my mum seemed happier again and David was back to being nice about a week after I'd turned 17 I rushed into my mums room to tell her id got straight a stars on my exams but she never found out when I walked into her room she was sat on the bed in her underwear her body covered in bruises cuts and marks then I saw her snorting up coke on a book using a dollar and on the other side David had tied his belt round my mums arm and was injecting heroin into her I left the room and threw my belongings into a bag I grabbed all the money I had and a wad of cash from David's wallet and just left got on a train then hitch hiked my way across till I got to forks and charliie happily took me in then my life changed and I met you"

he was quiet for a while and I could feel his hands bunched up into fists on my back then he held me close and held onto me like he didn't want to let go and he asked

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that can I ask you though what's wrong with charliie"

"he has a very rare condition which causes him to have severe mood swings and amnesia h never remembers what he does so when I say he doesn't mean it he doesn't but its gotten so bad recently lasting throughout the day I cant deal with it anymore he isn't just a danger to me but to himself ad others that's why the hospital are taking care of him now and I am now forgotten just a dream to him"

we lay silent together when I leant up to kiss him softly on his face his hands traced up my back and started to undo the ribbon knot I smiled when he shot up bringing me with him the top of my dress fell down and I blushed but didn't make an effort to pull it up neither did Edward he looked at me and towards the door and he whispered

"Jasper and Alice need me downstairs"

"How do you know" I asked my breathing coming in rasps

"Read minds" he said breathless

I nodded and pushed Edward back down on the bed wrapping my legs round him my dress bunched up around my waist he pulled it off in one swift motion and I curled round him even more I traced his chest with my fingertips and was about to undo his buckle when he sat up again he smiled again and pulled me up against him his fingers tracing my underwear

"Remind me to thank Alice for that later" he sighed

I laughed and he picked me up swirling me round he put me down and handed me a vest and some shorts he grabbed my hand his eyes glowing bright in the dark and pulled me downstairs as soon as they saw Edward holding my hand and me smiling brightly they all eased up and started laughing Edward sat down pulling me on his lap my arms went round his neck and my eyes closing I drifted in and out of sleep my eyes flickered open when I heard a slam I looked round and saw Emmett pinned against the wall by Jasper I smiled and Edward looked down holding me closer Alice looked over at me and smiled hesitantly I got up from around Edward and sat next to her and gave her a one armed hug she smiled and said

"You're amazing you know that"

"Not as amazing as you though" Jasper said

Swooping in to give her a kiss still holding Emmett against the wall I must of looked confused because she said

"Being brother and sister is just an act during the day me and Jasper are married and Rosalie and Emmett are married"

I smiled sleepily and she turned to Edward

"Maybe you should get her to bed she's beat"

Edward walked over to me picking me up I wrapped my legs round his waist and mmmed at him I heard everyone chuckle and Edward took me upstairs he laid me down on the bed and I stripped the vest and shorts off I reached out blindly for him and pulled him down on top of me sighing he rolled me over so I was on top of him I undid his trousers and he shrugged out of them I kissed his chest happily and he held my face and said sweetly

"Sleep now Bella"

I nodded and closed my eyes to sleep again the next time I woke up I heard Edward saying

"Emmett, just wait okay hold on a moment"

And I could hear Emmett on the other side of the door laughing I rolled off Edward and threw on his shirt I opened the door and glared at Emmett

"What" I asked

He laughed and said finally

"Nothing its just time to get up"

I slammed the door in his face and trudged my way back over to Edward his arms circling me

"Time to get up" I grumbled

he laughed and pulled me up I grabbed my bag and picked out new underwear I threw it on and looked out the window to see it was raining I threw on some jeans and a long sleeved white t-shirt Edward changed in double quick time and we walked down together Esme turned to us and asked

"Its great weather for a game of ball you know were going down if you'd like to come with"

I looked up at Edward and he nodded smiling down at me I leant up kissing him softly once when Alice came down and gasped looking at my clothes

"I buy you a hole new wardrobe and this is how you repay me by wearing that oh no"

she scooped me in her arms effortlessly and dashed into her room in lightening speed when we got in her room she stripped off my jeans and top and threw me an ice blue dress and tugged it over my head it was tight on me and went down to the floor she strapped some heels on me and purred

"Perfect"  
"Alice its pouring down outside and were going to play ball"

But she wasn't listening she just rolled her eyes and pulled me downstairs I shuffled over to Edward and pouted

"Look what she made me wear"

He looked over me and winked at Alice

"Thanks"  
she laughed and dashed out the house I followed her out and climbed in a huge jeep after a short drive we came out to the edge of the forest as I got out Edward flung me onto his back and said while grinning

"This is the way I travel"

He sped through the trees everything a blur missing trees by millimeters I hid my head in his shoulder bone and prayed that we didn't crash then as soon as it started it finished he swung me round so I was wrapped round his front

"Better" he said smiling

"Do that again and I'll throw up on you" I warned him

then a large pair of hands swung me away and I found myself on Emmett's shoulders squealing he dashed round the dry field and I clutched his face for dear life when he came to a sudden halt the next thing I know I was tucked in his arms like a football I watched as he glared round I couldn't hear anything then something shot out of the trees at us Emmett ducked and ran everything in a blur when I felt a cold wet hand on my arm I screamed when I was airborne someone caught me in their arms I looked up and saw Rosalie her hair whipping round as she changed direction I saw her eyes narrow and I followed her gaze another man had joined us ad he was following us and I realized he was hunting me a different hand shot out this time one with long orange nails the hand clutched at the dress on my thigh and Rosalie threw me I heard it tear and something sharp drag down my thigh I could see Carlisle ready to catch me when something rock hard slammed into my side smashing me into the grass I got up and the other side of my dress ripped up my thigh a hand shot out and grabbed me by the throat nails digging into me I glanced round and a woman with bright frizzy orange hair had me by the throat two other men joined her sides I looked up and saw Edward his teeth grinding together and Emmett with deep scratches down his face I kicked my leg back hard and felt the heel of my shoe sink into the woman's shin he scream pierced the air and her hand connected with my face a different set of hands grabbed me one grabbing my hair the other around my waist everything went quiet and the woman said in a high voice

"Hello Edward Carlisle"

They both glared at her their eyes going black and hard she laughed and carried on

"now seems like we have a situation but you cant do much Edward Carlisle you killed my mate after he hurt one of your little pets so now vengeance I kill your little mate she does smell so luscious"

I gulped y heart pounding faster I reached a hand out reaching for Edward but the woman grabbed my arm and snapped it I slammed my mouth shut not letting the scream bubble from my lips the guy holding my dugs his nails across my dress ripping it while cutting into my skin my knees buckled underneath me as blood oozed out of me I was hit in the face and I fell to the ground blood dripping into my eyes I closed them willing the pain to stop when something slimy and cool washed over my face getting the blood off my face I squinted my eyes open and gasped the guy was on top of me licking my face I writhed underneath him to get him off me and he laughed one second he was on top of me the next he was gone I glanced round and saw Edward on top of him ripping him and biting him the woman dashed to get him off her I jumped up ignoring the stabbing pains in me and grabbed her by the hair yanking hard she swiveled her head in my direction and my fist slammed into it with a noisy crunch I grinned and she fell to the ground I stabbed my heel into her face and she let out a blood curdling scream I smiled satisfied when I was flying through the air yet again I grabbed the man on top of me and threw him off me landing on my feet my head inches from a branch I scrambled up a tree and pounced on the guy who was charging towards Alice I head his spine make a crack and I slammed his head into a rock when he flipped me over slamming my head into a brick it felt as though id been hit by five lorries at once everything spun before my eyes and I could hear a buzzing sound I closed my eyes willing the noise to go away when I next opened my eyes Alice was stood over me with the guys head in her hand she grimaced and threw it behind her I could hear Emmett chuckling Alice pulled me into her arms delicately and I took a deep breath as I felt sick rise up into my throat she handed me over to Edward who smiled down at me a cut down his cheek he stopped smiling when he saw what state I was in

"Gimme an hour and I'll be fine"

I leant up and kissed his cheek breathing on his cut his hand flashed up to his cheek and his cut was gone I grinned and got out of his arms slowly putting my arm back into its normal place I took Edwards hand and led against him tired he stopped walking and I looked up to him he was staring at my dress I looked down and it was tore to pieces I shrugged it off and he handed me his t-shirt I threw it on glad that Edward was taller than me and took my heels off letting my toes sink into the grass when we got to the forest I jumped on Edwards back and we sped through the trees and I heard Emmett yell behind me

"I see London I see France I see Bella's underpants"

I laughed and reached up to kiss Edwards neck

"I'm sorry I out you in danger" he told me

"I'm okay your okay everyone else is okay don't be sorry" I said in between kisses

when he got to the car he placed me in next to Alice and Emmett Alice placed my head on her shoulder and I sighed happily letting sleep wash over me I heard a harsh hiss and my eyes snapped open we were back at the house and everyone had crowded round me I peered over Emmett's shoulder and saw a group of people in large black cloaks Alice tucked me back in her arms her expression grim I tried to get out of her grasp but she held me in an unbreakable grasp I managed to peer between Rosalie and Emmett to see what was going on Carlisle was stood up front Edward close on his heels Carlisle was smiling and talking in a low voice Edward just looked angry then all of a sudden Carlisle's expression changed his eyes troubled and mouth partially open a second passed and his lips quivered as he spoke so quickly I stared in horror as Edward pushed past Carlisle his eyes livid then I heard a clear voice ring out

"Jane"

I saw a little girl skip forward a menacing smile o her face before I knew what I was doing I was out of Alice's arms breaking her hold on me I jumped past everyone else and dashed in front of Edward facing the young girl I wrapped my arms round him and stared at the girl she looked at me a curious look in her eye which was soon changed to malice the next thing I knew I was on the floor n agony I was aware I was screaming out loud but I couldn't feel anything my head slammed against the ground and my muscles seized up my head twisted towards Edwards family and they stared in horror Rosalie's eyes glistening Esme's face contorted in horror black dots started to form in my eyes and I was about to fall into unconsciousness the pain lifted and my body slumped against the wet soil Jane's little face looked down at mine and she smiled I smiled back and gave her the finger she growled and another ripple of pain rocked through me ten a blur of white was all round me and Edward was gone I turned my head in agony to see five of them in cloaks gripping Edward and then they vanished I stared horrorstruck at where he last was then a cool hand was on the side of my face I swiveled my eyes and Emmett was looking at me his eyes wide my lips trembled and tears leaked out of my eyes and I whispered through the pain

"They have him don't they"

He nodded and more tears slid down my cheeks I climbed up slowly my muscles screaming in protest Emmett pulled me into a tight hug and said in a low whisper so no-one else could hear

"Bella you have to go get him please none of us can"

I nodded against his shoulder and he said

"Italy the grate under the sign to enter the great Voltaire castle and follow let instincts follow okay"  
I nodded again and he whispered

"Thank you"  
I pulled away the pain dimming slightly and I said to everyone else

"I need to go home for a bit okay ring me if you need me or hear anything okay"  
Esme nodded and I walked away as soon as I was out of sight I ran at full speed till I got home as soon as I got in I rushed upstairs grabbed a bag of spare clothes and money then dashed into the garage to get the Aston martin I raced down to the airport and within minutes I was boarding a plane to Italy the journey took at least 7 hours as soon as I reached Italy it felt like there was a huge weight on my crushing in my chest making it hard to breathe I raced through the city centre till I saw the castle I walked slowly to the sign and saw the grate I pushed it aside and slithered in getting dirt on me I dropped down to the ground and there was an icy stream of water I followed it down the tunnel and I came to a huge oak door I shivered and pushed it open and my mouth dropped open to the sight in front of me Edward lay crumpled against the floor and every pair of red eyes turned to me in under a second I was grabbed and dragged forward I was dropped to my knees in front of an old man with papery thin skin he pressed his hand to my forehead and I shivered at the touch and images filled my head charliie screaming out Edward twitching in agony on the floor Alice wild and blood thirsty Carlisle a angelic smile across his face Rosalie in a dirty ally way being attacked Emmett with a group of people his eyes burning Esme on the cliff wall broken and Jasper strapped to a table teeth biting into him and then a picture of me stood in a clearing my teeth bared a low snarl flowing out of my mouth my eyes blood red the man pulled his hand away and I started shaking

"Now child how about you tell us why your here and we wont kill you yet"

I shuddered and whispered

"Edward"

I heard Jane laugh manically but the mans eyes softened and he murmured

"You a mere human come into a city full of the most notorious vampires to try and save a vampire you love not even bothering about your own safety"

I nodded avoiding his gaze he nodded towards Jane and I heard Edward scream out in pain I darted forward to try and help him but something heavy cashed into my ribcage I heard a few bones snap and I gasped for air several pairs of hands dragged me to my feet and the man said

"If you care about Edward so much you wont utter a word through this ordeal"

I nodded and then several heavy things hit me and I clamed my mouth shut when the hitting stopped I was pushed to the ground my nose breaking blood leaked all over my face and Edward was groaning I was carried again and told to open my eyes I did and came face to face with Edward his eyes burning bright and I heard Aro murmur

"you did as we asked Bella now whether you die or not is up to Edward but I must warn you the thirst is quite uncontrollable to him if you live without Edward hurting you may both leave but if Edward hurts you I'm afraid you shall die and Edward is to stay at my side do you understand"

"Yes" I whispered my voice cracking

Edward leant forward and licked a current of blood running down my face my lower lip trembled as I knew I was going to die tears leaked from my eyes and I looked deep into his eyes behind the black I saw a fleck of green I smiled a wobbly smiled and he pulled his face back to look at me and he whispered

"Bella"  
I nodded and he stroked my face wiping my tears away the blackness left his eyes and the green shone brighter than ever he took my hand in his softly and turned to the man

"Aro" Edward asked

Aro smiled and nodded pointing to the door Edward got up stiffly and cradled me to his side helping me out the door as we were walking out Aro's voice rang out

"And Bella we'll be seeing you soon"

I shuddered and carried on walking gripping onto Edward as we got to the icy cold water I bent down and wiped the blood off my face arms and legs once we were clean we climbed up the grate letting the sun warm my cold body as we started walking Edward was silent his face a stony mask I desperately wanted to reach out and comfort him but I had no energy Edward flagged down a taxi and we drove to the airport in silence the plane journey was the same the hours dragged by slowly and after what seemed a lifetime the plane touched down to the ground when we walked inside the airport I got a shock Alice Jasper Emmett Rosalie Esme and Carlisle were stood there waiting for us my head spun as I remembered those images of them all and Edward let go of me to hug Esme Emmett placed a hand on my shoulder and asked concerned

"Bella are you okay"

my knees buckled underneath me and Emmett caught my head before it slammed to the ground black dots popped in front of my eyes and my head span Emmett spooned me in his arms while Carlisle talked in a low voice to Edward some people watched as Emmett carried me through the terminals to the car park I was slid in the back Carlisle next to me the car engine rumbled and I heard the whoosh of over cars overtake us

"Bella" asked Carlisle

"Hmm" I breathed

"Were you bitten it's very important"

I shook my head and I heard a collective sigh of relief and I closed my eyes as Carlisle muttered to himself the car came to a stop and I was carried I opened my eyes and saw Edward dart inside I choked a sob and Jasper looked at me and I saw his mouth pop open in shock then he shook his head slowly I was taken into Carlisle's study and laid down on the table Alice Rosalie and Emmett followed Carlisle and me in and closed the door

"Right Bella I'm just going to give you an injection to help the pain"

I shook my head and Carlisle said confused

"but Bella you will want it when I start to fix you up"  
"I don't want you to" I mumbled

"But Bella you'll die if you don't get treated"

I shook my head angrily and I heard Rosalie growl

"Edward" she snarled

I looked away and she pressed a hand to my cheek and said

"Its cause Edward wont talk to you let alone look at you, you think he blames you for it"  
I nodded once tears forming in my eyes Alice flitted to my side and said

"he's doesn't blame you he blames himself for putting you in danger mainly because it was left o him to make the choice to either kill you or keep you alive he doesn't want to put you in that danger again"

I sighed and another sob chocked in me I felt a needle jab into my skin and I winced as the cold medicine flooded round my body numbing me I could hear snaps and cracks as Carlisle fixed my body once he was done he came up to my head and said

"I've re-broken your bones so they fix straight so now its your job to heal okay"

I nodded and whispered through numb lips

"Thanks"

He smiled and pressed him lips to my forehead

"Just keep calm and sleep it might help"

He left the room Rosalie and Alice following him Emmett sat down next to me and took my hand smiling

"Emmett who were they"

"they were the volturi a huge group of vampires they call themselves the guards if a vampire proves a threat they take them out they believe they are good yet they're not the most filthy vampires known to history's scum" he said bitterly

He must have noticed my curious expression and he said

"I used to be with them a fighter only for a short while under a year after I was changed and in the end I left the way they tortured people you would know Jane was the worst"  
I growled and Emmett laughed we sat in silence till my back arched upwards and I sighed climbing off the table I looked in the mirror and dirty marks and blood were on my body but with no cuts my hair looked like a filthy haystack and I padded downstairs in my underwear I walked into the kitchen and everyone was sat at the dining table looking deep in thought Alice jumped up and hugged me whispering about a new wardrobe she sat back down and Carlisle asked

"Bella if you need to use a shower then on the top floor feel free to use it"

I smiled gratefully and muttered

"Thanks"

Esme scooped up in her arms and flashed p the stairs she put me in the bathroom and hugged me tight and whispered in my ear

"thank you Bella thank you for bringing him back to us it means so much thank you"  
I nodded and she left I climbed in the shower wiping the grime off my body once I was squeaky clean I jumped out of the shower wrapping a fluffy towel round me someone had laid out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for me I threw them on and walked back downstairs I could hear raised voices from the garden and I recognized them as Jasper and Edward I walked out the front door and walked back to my house by the time I got back it was near midnight I crawled into bed wrapping the quilt round me tears sliding down my cheeks then all of a sudden a pair of cold arms wrapped round me wiping away my tears soothing me I wriggled round till I came face to face with Edward tears in his won eyes

"I'm sorry" he whispered

I buried my face in his neck and held onto him tighter after a moment of silence I looked up and he kissed me I clutched his face tighter to me and he moaned in my mouth I broke away and asked him

"Are you okay"  
he nodded and said

"Better now you're in my arms"  
I smiled and snuggled even closer the moonlight leaked into my room reflecting Edwards marble skin and I whispered avoiding looking at him

"Edward I want to talk to you about something"

He nodded against my hair and I said even quieter

"I want to become a vampire"  
I held my breath as he became as still as a statue against me then he said clearly

"No"  
I held his face in my hands and said fiercely

"Edward after what's happened with those three in the park then the volturi it makes sense don't you think"  
he shook his head angrily and said again

"No I'm not making you a monster end of discussion"  
this time I shook my head and hissed

"A monster don't be ridiculous and in case you have forgotten you aren't the only vampire I know"

"They wouldn't dare" he growled

I rolled my eyes and climbed out of bed throwing on some clothes

"Where are you going" he asked

"I'm going to your house its now up for discussion"

e flung me on his back and we darted out of the house and through the forest to his house he dropped me into a chair I leant against the kitchen table and the rest of his family walked down sitting in a chair they all looked at me and I opened my mouth to speak when Edward slammed his hand down onto the table making it quiver from the blow he glared at me and said

"Don't you dare ask them for this don't you dare is this what you want me to do suffer you are causing me pain by doing this don't you understand it isn't what you want"

I shook my head and told him

"You wouldn't understand"  
he gripped me by the top of the arms and lifted me off the ground I winced as his fingers dug into me and he bellowed in my face

"I wouldn't understand I've had over 90 years to try and understand and I still don't know if this is the life I want"

I kissed his cheek and breathed against his skin

"Edward you don't understand from my point of view a life without you isn't worth a life at all I was willing to die before twice the time I went to save you I was going to trade my life for yours cause if you didn't exist then I didn't want to live the second time when Carlisle was healing me I told him not to bother cause I thought you hated me and I wanted to die than have you not want me"

He sighed defeated and put me down I looked dup at everyone and said

"before I asked Edward to make me a vampire but I thought its up to you lot as well seeing as if I do become one then I'll need a family and I wont intrude where I'm not wanted so its your choice"

Alice grinned and said

"Everyone wants you Bella but the choice is Edwards"  
I nodded and turned to Edward excepting to see him angry but instead something shone in his eyes he grabbed my hands and said

"Bella I want you to marry me"

My eyes widened and my hands went limp in his

"You want me to what" I asked

"Marry me Isabella swan"

My mouth dropped open and I whispered

"Your being serious aren't you"  
he nodded his face glowing and he whispered

"With everything there is a compromise marry me and I'll give you what you want"

I stared at him and let go of his hands shoving them in my pocket and walked out to the garden I walked to the very edge and waded through the little stream the wind biting at my skin I carried on walking till I sat on a big boulder thinking things through when I felt his hand stroke the back of my neck

"do you just want to get married so you'll think ill say no then you cant change me" I asked bitterly

He gasped and was crouched in front of me within a second

"Is that what you think" he asked me

I nodded and he cradled my face in his hands

"no Bella no I want to marry you because I love you when you told me how much you needed me I realized I need you like that and things fell into perspective I looked at you like a blind man would if he got to see the light for the first time and for the first time in a century I felt my heart swell with love I felt the need to protect you from everything and everyone Bella I need you I need you like a human needs oxygen your my oxygen and I need you without you I wont survive"

I lurched forward and threw myself into his arms wrapping my legs round his waist kissing him hungrily I pulled off his top and rubbed my hands down his perfect chest he pulled my top off and rolled me over pressing me into the grass I shivered from the touch of his hands rubbing across my stomach and h pulled back frowning round him

"Its too cold Bella for you"

I pouted and pulled him back down to me and said in between kisses

"...cold.........."

he groaned and pressed himself against me shedding me of the rest of my clothes and the nights sky shone brightly in the morning I was on a soft bed warm with a cool arm wrapped round me I smiled and spun round and Edward smiled sleepily at me

"Morning" he mumbled kissing me

I smiled and draped myself over his chest and I asked

"How the hell did I get here?"

"When you fell asleep I carried you back you were pretty knackered"

I ran my fingers over his chest and said

"Well you did wear me out"  
he laughed and pulled me even closer when I heard Alice yell out

"Edward Bella!!!!"

I climbed out of bed throwing on a long t-shirt and walked beside Edward when we got down Alice Rosalie Jasper and Emmett were all dressed

"What are you doing we have school go get ready Bella you can borrow something of mine and why do you have leaves in your hair" Alice asked

I blushed and walked upstairs with Alice she threw me a pair of jeans a black shirt and some flat shoes I threw them on and tied my hair up I opened the door rushing to get to Edward but he was already stood there waiting for me I threw my arms round him kissing him and his lips curved up in a smile he carried me downstairs I broke away from him and took his hand and I felt him slide something on my finger I looked down ad saw a beautiful wedding ring on my finger my mouth popped open and he smiled his eyes glowing

"Do you like it; it was the ring my father gave to my mother"

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I said

"I love it is beautiful"  
Edward tilted my head up to his and he asked

"does this mean you're marrying me"  
I nodded and he spun me round laughing when he put me down I looked and saw his whole family smiling at us we all walked to school Edward pausing every now and again to kiss me when we got to the school posters were everywhere of me saying to call this number for sex I growled and walked to the group of girls who asked if I had sex with Edward and slammed my fist down on the table the looked up and started stuffing posters into their bags

"How dare you" I hissed

I brought y fist up to slam into one of their faces when Edward grabbed me and pulled me away with ease I frowned and walked to my lesson mike sat down next to me and chatted about what he did in the holidays I nodded trying to keep up with what he was saying when I felt sick rise up in my throat my hand flew to my mouth and I dashed out the room into the quad where I threw up in one of the drains I felt myself fall backwards when mike caught me

"Bella" he asked worried

I laid my head against his shoulder unable to keep it up and he half dragged me towards the office halfway there I stopped and sat down on the floor pressing my hot cheek to the cool pavement closing my eyes mike rested his cool palm to my cheek and he said worried

"Bella I think you need the hospital you look awful"  
I managed to give him the finger when I heard an agonized voice yell out

"Bella"  
cooler hands pressed to my face and I sighed happily

"What did you do to her?"

Edward growled to mike

"Nothing she rushed out the room and threw up I was taking her to the office when she decided to lie on the ground"  
I opened my eyes and stared at Edward

"Hi" I croaked

I threw up once more all over myself and Edward tilted my head so I could breathe he tried to pick me up but could barely lift me off the ground he looked at me his eyes wide with fear them Emmett came into view and they both lifted me with a lot effort and carried me to the office I was laid down on the bed and the nurse bustled past them and checked my pressure I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and the nurse noticed she felt then her eyes opened wide and she whispered to me

"Bella dear you're pregnant"  
I heard the breath whoosh out of Edward I looked up and he was crouched over avoiding my eye I looked at Emmett and he looked dumbfounded I turned to the nurse and said

"I need to se Carlisle Cullen please I need him here"  
she nodded and walked out the room with a nervous glance towards Edward I looked over and he was gripping Emmett's arm for support he slumped to the ground his head between his knees the door opened and the nurse said

"He said he would be right here also I have Alice Rosalie and Jasper here if you would like to see them"  
I nodded once and they walked in as soon as the door closed Rosalie dashed to my side and held my hand

"What's wrong" Jasper asked

No-one said anything and I managed to whisper

"Apparently I'm pregnant"

Alice eyes flashed from me to Edward and she crouched next to him muttering things in his ear after what seemed a long time Carlisle walked in and took one look at me then at Edward

Jasper Rosalie Alice Edward out to the car where Esme is please" Carlisle said

They all left and Emmett stood on the other side of me I grasped Carlisle's hand and said

"Is it possible?"

he nodded but avoided looking at me they both lifted me ad carried me out of the room and I was put in the car my head in Rosalie's lap she smoothed back my hair and sang a Spanish song so low it sounded like a hum when we reached the house another sharp pain came from my stomach and I cried out all eyes darted to me clutching my stomach Emmett was the quickest he slid me into his arms grunting at my weight and ran inside placing me on the sofa tears streamed from my eyes and Carlisle moved my hands from my stomach and he moved away my shirt I looked down and I gasped along with everyone else my stomach was a huge bulge Carlisle's fingers stroked some dark marks across my stomach when there was a snap I screamed out loud my back arching in agony I writhed round and they all held me down

"Bella calm down please Bella calm" Carlisle yelled over my screams

I stopped moving and he stroked my stomach and he said

"Its your ribs they are moving making more room"

"For what" I asked even though I knew the answer

"The baby" he said

I nodded and turned away from everyone facing the back of the sofa not screaming when the snaps became louder

"Jasper" I asked

"Yes Bella"

"How come Edward wont look at me"

I saw Edward flinch from the corner of my eye and Alice said in a soft voice

"He thinks he's to blame in this..."  
"of course I'm to blame in this I made her pregnant I was stupid my stupid sexual frustration clouded over my moral sense I figured nothing would happen now look what I've put in her Alice a child that's not wanted" Edward exploded

I blinked away the tears and I said clearly

"Can everyone else leave please except Carlisle?"

They all left and I took Carlisle's hand and said

"Get rid of the child please"

He shook his head and said

"Bella I cant do that if I do then you will die"

I nodded and said

"get rid of the child if it means me too then so be it Edward doesn't want a child so he wont have one just do it Carlisle please"

He ripped his hand out of my grip and snarled

"my son is a stupid excuse for a man let alone a vampire he deserves to have his arms and legs snapped off you know what I might just go do that"  
he stormed out of the room and I lay my had back exhausted when I felt my stomach flutter I put my hand to it and stroked it the door crashed open and Carlisle was gripping Edward by the neck snarling ad growling he threw Edward next to me and bellowed at Edward

"Listen to it Edward go on listen"

Edward closed his eyes then he fell backwards his eyes wide he stared up at me and said

"The baby likes your voice"

My tummy fluttered again and Edward whispered again

"It like my voice too"  
I smiled rubbing my tummy and he placed his hands over mine and kissed away my tears

"what I said before about not wanting a child it wasn't true this is what I've always wanted it makes everything I wanted complete I just didn't want you to feel pressured into having it I love the fact that I can have a family with you"  
I hit him across the face and said

"Just tell me what you think next time not what you think I might want to hear"  
I pulled him closer and kissed him I winced as the baby kicked hard and Edward laughed

"Its not happy that were not giving it attention"

I turned to Carlisle and asked

"How long before its due"

Carlisle smiled down t his son and said

"A couple of hours"

I grinned even wider and said

"just think a mum at seventeen"  
"and a dad at 117"  
I laughed and gripped his hand tightly as the baby kicked again Edward pressed his face against my bump and sang a lullaby to it I smiled and drifted to sleep a sharp pain brought me awake I looked round and saw I was in a bed and everyone was round me in scrubs

"Oh Jesus of hell" I screeched as a sharp pain came

All of a sudden I broke out in a sweat and it was harder to breathe

"Looks like its labor time" Emmett laughed

I glared at him and grabbed the front of his scrubs

"No jokes" I yelled

He backed away and Carlisle bent my knees and opened my legs Edward held my hand and smoothed my hair off my hot sweaty face

"Its okay Bella you can do it" Edward smiled

"Of course I can bloody do it I'm a woman I have to"

Everyone laughed and another sharp pain rippled through me I screamed as I felt a burning sensation in my stomach

"It burns" I screeched

"That's good Bella it means it will be over pretty soon" Carlisle said happy

Edward massaged my shoulders and said

"That's it Bella push come on you can do it"

"You bloody push you switch places I'm bloody knackered you push a baby through a tiny hole!!!" I yelled

Then Carlisle said

"Edward I can se the head"  
Edward dashed round and gasped smiling

"Bella I can see its head"

"Oh goody you cant see anything else can you like a doughnut I'm starving least it can do is bring me a snack" I said sarcastically

Everyone laughed and Edward was back next to me

"Come on Bella you can do this one more push" Carlisle told me

I pushed screaming as the heat intensified then it stopped and I heard a cry I smiled slumping back against the pillows and Carlisle asked

"Edward do you want to cut the cord"  
I heard a snapping noise and then I looked up and Edward was cradling a little baby I smiled and Edward placed it in my arms

"A baby girl" Edward murmured

I cradled her closer when I yawned Edward took the baby back and said

"sleep Bella you have had a long day"  
"don't I know it" I muttered as I fell asleep

When I woke up someone was stroking my hand I turned and saw Edward sat next to me he cradled me in his arms and I said

"How is she"  
"she's brilliant everyone loves her and she loves them"

I wrapped myself closer to Edward and kissed the hollow of his throat

"Can I see her"  
he nodded and pulled me out of his arms I dashed downstairs and in the living room Carlisle was cradling a baby I smiled and walked forward when I saw what she looked like I gasped my brow furrowing

"What" I asked

Edward was by my side and he whispered

"she's not like a normal baby Bella she's half human half vampire she has a heartbeat it runs a little faster than most she's a bit warmer than most kids her skin is as tough as a vampire she will be as strong as us she can sleep she can grow old she doesn't drink blood but she likes her meat a bit rare and like me she has a gift she can touch your skin and tell you memories she is also extremely smart already she knows how to talk"

My mouth dropped open and he stroked my face I took a step forward and Carlisle placed her in my arms

"Baby Renesme" I said

"Is that what you want to call her" Edward asked me

I nodded and he grinned smiling at me I cradled the heavy baby in my arms she had big round eyes the same chocolate brown as mine she had Edwards face shape and bone structure she had thick curls the same colour as Edwards hair she was beautiful Edward ran his fingers down my spine and I shivered and something tightened in my stomach Jasper laughed and gave the baby to Esme I wrapped my arms round Edward and he looked down at me hungry I glued myself to him and he growled playfully Alice dragged me away and I pouted she pulled me upstairs and threw at me some lacy purple lingerie I threw it on and she pulled a white shirt over me Carlisle walked in and flashed a needle at me with some blue liquid in  
"when I give you this injection it means you wont get pregnant with Edward okay"

I nodded and he jabbed it in me I winced and Alice carried me down I threw myself into Edwards arms and he laughed a key was dangled in front of me and Emmett grinned

"Our house key feel free to use it saves getting leaves in your hair just don't break anything"

I blushed and Edward laughed grabbing the key and half running out of the door I crushed myself to Edward and we entered a house the hallway was grand and marble white I was set down on my feet and Edward grabbed my hand and started to pulled me when I pulled him against me and fell to the ground removing his clothes and revisiting heaven cool fingers brushed against my face and I fluttered open my eyes Edward was leaning over me smiling we were still in the hallway Edwards shirt draped over me and nothing over him I worked my way up and when I reached his face I was biting down on my bottom lip Edward moved closer and kissed my bottom lip pulling it out of my teeth I rolled on top of him entwining my legs with him I pulled away the shirt sighing as his smooth skin rubbed against mine I bit his bottom lip lightly and he groaned in pleasure my hands were trailing down his body when the phone rang I grumbled as I got off Edward to answer it I picked it up and said

"This better be important because if it isn't I'm sending my vampire boyfriend to knaw on you"

"Yeah id like to see him try" Emmett guffawed

"What is it Emmett" I asked sourly

"Just wondering if mine and Rosalie's house is in one piece"

I looked around the hallway ignoring Edward looking like a god on the floor and grimaced the hallway was trashed all the mirrors were smashed the bookcase and desk were splintered to nothing and the marble walls were cracked with lots of meteor dints in them I gulped and said

"Erm you may need a new hallway" I admitted

"What you didn't even make to the bedroom the hallway jeez you two must be like desire addicts jeez the hallway!!"

Edward walked behind me and started kissing my neck and pressing himself closer to me in a persuasive way I tried to remember what I was saying

"Erm yeah he err hallway anyways erm Emmett I have to I have to erm go we'll se you when err see you"

I slammed the phone in the cradle and spun round jumping on Edward wrapping my legs round his waist he carried me to the living room and laid me down on the sofa on next to him I wrapped my arms round his shoulders snuggling my head into his chest and fell asleep in the distance I could hear the phone ring and Edward answer it then Edward was shaking me awake I looked up and he smiled

"Renesme is asking for you"

I looked at him standing in front of me with nothing on and my stomach tightened again he bent down and stroked my face

"Not helping you know" I told him

He grinned suddenly and trailed his hand lower and I leant my head back a whimper escaped my lips my vision went hazy and my back arched upwards and I whispered

"Edward oh Edward don't stop Edward don't stop"  
his body covered mine and his lips were erratic on mine his lips trailed down my throat and I gasped the phone rang again but we ignored too busy the phone rang again and again but it was starting to sound like a hum in the distance Edwards lips were moving further down my body when the front door slammed open I squealed and pulled Edward up against me so he was covering me Emmett and Rosalie stormed in and Emmett yelled

"Look what you did to my hallway it is trashed all the mirrors and my desk my bookcase!!"

I blushed but Edward didn't seem bothered I looked over at Rosalie and she was giggling she touched Emmett's arm and said

"come on lets erm leave them alone"  
Emmett still looked destroyed and his mouth opened and closed like a goldfish Rosalie dragged him out the house and Edward pulled my legs round his waist my breath hitched in my throat and I gasped

"Renesme"  
he looked at me and smiled sweetly pulling me up and handing me some sweats and a baggy jumper


End file.
